


OT5 Swimming Day

by daisymeadow



Series: 1D's Family Verse [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Baby Harry, Child Niall, Daddy Liam, Daddy Louis, M/M, Married Liam Payne/Louis Tomlinson, Other, Swimming, Uncle Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4963297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisymeadow/pseuds/daisymeadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small snippet into the Tomlinson-Payne household’s day at their community pool, with Uncle Zayn coming to accompany them on their trip. (Sounds boring, but my friend and I enjoyed writing it) :D (Y)</p><p>To be fair, there is no genuine plot to this…. it is just a spin off to a roleplay blog my friend and I have created on Tumblr… so this was just written freely… (P.S: this exact story is posted on Tumblr when the RP was active, I just decided to post it here too)</p><p>Niall is written to be a REAL child, and Harry is portrayed as a REAL baby. So, if you don’t like “age-change” fics, then feel free to skip this :) xoxo</p>
            </blockquote>





	OT5 Swimming Day

Liam was cleaning up from breakfast when the doorbell rung, alerting the ‘Tomlinson-Payne’ household that they had a visitor waiting to be greeted. 

“Lou, could you get that? I think it could be Zayn…” Liam called from the kitchen.

Louis jumped up from the couch in the living room, Harry on his hip as he approached the door and opened it. He grinned at the sight of the tanned-skin man, tattoos loitering his skin, a pair of sunglasses shielding his eyes.

“Zayn!” Louis greeted, pulling his long-time friend into a hug.

Louis and Zayn had been friends since the beginning of University when they were just 18-years-old, both with high hopes and a future teaching degree ahead of them - little would they realise that they would remain good friends long after Graduation, and spend spontaneous days like going to the pool with one’s family, their future. 

“Long time, no see, Lou.” Zayn responded with a cheeky smile. He then glanced at Harry’s young, cherub face, stretching his arms and pulling the young toddler into his arms. “Hazza!”

Harry giggled, wrapping his small arms around Zayn’s neck, giving him the biggest ‘bear hug’ ever! The grown man and godfather hugged him as he entered the family home, following the baby’s father to the kitchen where the Daddy of the household was hiding. 

“Hey, Zayn, it’s nice of you to join us.” Liam greeted, putting the last of the crockery into the cabinet.

“Well, how could I reject hanging out with one of my favourite god-son’s, after not being around for the last few months…” Zayn replied, pecking Harry on the nose as he did so. “Speaking of which… where’s my older god-son?” 

As if on que, Niall came racing down the stairs and into the kitchen, giving Zayn a gigantic hug from behind, Harry’s foot hanging right by his chin.  
“Uncle Zee!” He squealed in excitement. 

About half-an-hour later Liam is pulling into the car park of the local community pool. Louis gets out, helping Liam with the towels and sunscreen, whilst Zayn helps and carries Harry out of the car, Niall right by his side. 

The vicinity is far from busy, only two other, small families were already swimming, soaking in the sudden warm, sunny weather. Liam payed for their passes, ushering them all through the gates and to a shady, grassy patch for them to rest their gear upon. 

Liam gave Niall some sunscreen, ordering him to use it before leaving and getting into the pool. Of course, Niall, wanted to disobey, the adrenaline of being in close proximity with a swimming pool was high, but the glare his father gave him taught him otherwise, Louis struggled with getting sunscreen on Harry, Harry wanting none of it as he squirmed and squealed a demanding, “Nuh, Da!” 

“C’mon, Haz-bug. You don’t want the sun to you eat you up, hon.” Louis suggested, none of the words getting through to Harry as he is only a year old. 

Zayn helped his friend by sitting Harry in his lap, holding Harry’s head,restraining the baby from moving it. And, although Harry tried to move it around, his curly hair shifting lightly as he attempted to move around, Harry eventually realised he was to sit put until his Dada finished with the sunscreen.

Liam and Niall were competing in a one-on-one swimming race, from one side of the pool to the other; Louis was floating along the edge of the swimming pool, chatting to Zayn as his hydrophobic friend bounced his son on his knee.

They were talking about work, gossiping about the difference between their school’s operating system before one of the participants of the conversation started to get whiny.  
“Da! Nuh, Zee!” Harry whined, rubbing his eyes subconsciously before reaching out for his Daddy. 

“I think it’s time for someone’s nap.” Zayn announced, as Louis goes to get out of the pool. “Lou, don’t worry about it, I’ve got him.” 

“No, it’s okay. He’ll be too much otherwise.” Louis replied, jumping out of the pool and picking Harry up from his friend’s grasp. “I can lull him to sleep and you can lay with him while I get back in?” He suggested.

“Yeah, I’m cool with that.”

Niall swam over to Zayn and Louis, a wide grin on his face as he announced that he won twice in a row in their swimming competition. Obviously Zayn and Louis knowing about Liam’s past swimming tournaments as a child, the grown father let his son win, but the smile and happiness it made his child feel, was enough to allow him to gloat about his success. 

“I bet I could win you at anything, Dad!” Niall declared, urging his father on.

Liam sat by the gear with Louis, Zayn, (and a sleeping Harry) taking a long sip of the water bottle, before replying with, “And, what might that be, Ni?”

Niall sat next to Zayn, accepting some crackers and cheese his dad (Louis) was handing to him, crunching on them. “Basketball?”  
“We don’t have a basketball.”

“Can we buy one?” 

“We could, if you can beat me in one more race?” Liam offered, an eyebrow rasied, half-smiling.

“After lunch…” Louis pitched in before Niall could respond.

After lunch, a dark cloud started to cast a shadow over the town, alerting the locals of a possible heavy rainfall. 

“Ni, I don’t think we’ll be able to have that next swimming race.” Liam announced, looking at the sky in the horizon. A loud rumble of thunder shaking through the atmosphere.

Niall’s shoulder’s sagged, “We can be really quick?” 

“Perhaps next weekend, love.” Louis said, Harry sat on his hip. “It’s going to rain and I want to be home before it starts.”

Niall sighed, deciding there is no way to fight on this. Liam placed a hand on his son’s shoulder. “Next weekend, love.” He gave a smile, “Let’s go get changed…”

“No, I want to stay in my shorts.” Niall retorted, arms crossed glaring at his Daddy.

Liam didn’t respond, just gave his infamous glare that told Niall to do as he was told. Niall heaved out a held in breath, unfolding his arms and allow Liam to push him to the changing stalls, their clothes in hand.

Zayn helped Louis pack everything up whilst they changed, Niall retreating in his dry clothes, grabbing his backpack before reaching up to be picked up by his Uncle. Zayn complied. 

Liam came over, picking up all the gear, leading the family (and Zayn) to their car, Harry in Louis’ arms, and Niall in Zayn’s.

The drive home was chatter between Zayn and Niall, Niall asking if Zayn would stay for the night. “Please, Uncle Zee? We can colour!”

“I don’t think I can, Ni. I have work tomorrow, and you’ve got school. Perhaps another time.” Zayn responded, giving him a cheerful smile.

And, then it was silent, the only sounds being a radio station and Harry’s babbles to his stuffed Kangaroo.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are reading this, that means that you read the entire thing and that it wasn't as terrible as it seemed. So thank you!  
> But if you did want to send feedback, then you are more than welcome to comment on this (but please be careful, I am sensitive.) xoxo


End file.
